


Just You And Me Now

by flickawhip



Series: Sonya Blade Imagines [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sonya needs a friend, you step in...AU.Written for lovealitywlw
Relationships: Sonya Blade/You
Series: Sonya Blade Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598044
Kudos: 4





	Just You And Me Now

“Sonya… calm down.”

“How?”

Sonya turns to stare at you, clearly shaken and a little unsure how to let go of what you had both seen happen. You sigh, moving to pull her into a tight hug. 

“Just breathe…”

She shakes her head, wiping her eyes before sighing. 

“I hated him but…”

“I know.”

You speak softly, wiping Sonya’s eyes gently. 

“He helped you get Cassie…”

“Now I have…”

“Me. You have me.”

The promise is light, you smile even as she burrows herself against you, letting her guard down for once. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime Blade.”

You’ve never really known how to tell her how you feel, but for now this is enough.


End file.
